The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of "the Prince and the Pauper" It appeared on YouTube. Cast *Mickey Mouse (Pauper) - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Mickey Mouse (Prince) - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Goofy - Pinocchio *Donald Duck - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Pluto - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Captain Pete - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Weasel - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Weasel Guards - Frollo's Soldiers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Horace Horsecollar - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Clarabelle - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Archbishop - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Pig Driver - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Man in Street - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Kids Playing Outside - Various Kids *Hawk - Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Dog Chasing the Prince - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Dogs - Wolves (Frozen) *Kid 1 - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Hen as itself *Kid 2 - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Townspeople of England - Various Simpsons Characters *Peasant - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *People at the Coronation - Various Looney Tunes Characters *The Coronation Guard - Royal Guards (Tangled) *Goofy disguised as an executioner - Rasputin (Anistasia; 1997) Chapters: #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 1 - Prologue/Trouble in England #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 2 - "Living Like a Queen"/Copper Chases the Wagon #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 3 - Shanti's Lessons/Mowgli Escorted to Castle #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 4 - Seeing Double/Trading Places #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 5 - Shanti Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Pinocchio and Copper #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 6 - Inside Each Other's Shoes/Shanti Stops Colonel Hathi's Wagon #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 7 - The Frollo's Evil Plot/The King Dies #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 8 - The Frollo Blackmails Mowgli/Shanti Imprisoned #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 9 - The Coronation/The Escape #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 10 - Final Battle With the Frollo #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 11 - Shanti Becomes Queen/Conclusion #The Village Girl and the Jungle Boy - Part 12 - Ending Credits Movie used *The Prince and the Pauper Clip used *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Pinocchio *The Sword in the Stone *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Dumbo *The Little Mermaid *Make Mine Music *Toy Story *Annabelle's Wish *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Quest for Camelot *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Frozen *The Iron Giant *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Song of the South *Festival of Family Classic *Tangled *Space Jam *Anastasia Gallery Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Mickey Mouse (Pauper) Shanti in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shanti as Mickey Mouse (Prince) Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Goofy Wart.jpg|Wart as Donald Duck Copper in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Copper as Pluto Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Frollo as Captain Pete Jasper and Horace.gif|Jasper and Horace as Weasel Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo's Soldiers as Weasel Guards Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Horace Horsecollar Mrs Alice Render.png|Alice as Clarabelle Clopin.jpg|Clopin as Archbishop Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Pig Driver Grimsby in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Grimsby as Man in Street Ruber's Griffin.png|The Griffin (Quest for Camelot) as Hawk Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Dog Chasing the Prince Wolves (Frozen; 2013).jpg|Wolves as Dogs TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Kid 1 Hogarth Hughes.jpeg|Hogarth Hughes as Kid 2 Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Brer Rabbit as Peasant Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Goofy disguised as an executioner Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs